


Two Realities Over

by Lizardbeth



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Community: bsg_pornbattle, F/M, Genderswap, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardbeth/pseuds/Lizardbeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helo meets the leader of the Caprica Resistance and former member of the C-Bucs, Samantha Anders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Realities Over

**Author's Note:**

> I would feel bad about twisting the prompt "Sam/Helo, resistance", except I'm pretty sure it was mine. Which feels like some kind of breach of protocol to write your own prompt, but have fun with the crack.

  
The two groups are at a stand-off. Karl's pointing his weapon at the dark-haired leader, who's got her gun pointed at Kara. Then she takes a pistol from her belt and points it at Karl, looking at him with cool blue eyes. Two-handed shooting is not as easy as the movies make it look, but she looks strong and determined. When all her friends move in to surround them, he realizes it was a trap all along.

"Sam Anders," she introduces, which is when Karl realizes the team colors she's wearing.

"Kara, they're the Caprica Buccaneers." He recognizes them now, but his eyes go back to the woman holding a gun on him, and he can't believe he took so long to recognize her. His heart's still beating rapidly, and he tells himself it's from having a gun in his face.

* * *

After Sam takes them to resistance headquarters at the old school, Karl looks around, impressed. He knows how tough it is to stay alive on this occupied planet, and for someone to manage a group who not only survives but actively opposes, is even more impressive, especially when her claim to expertise is being a pyramid team captain. But as she gets the trucks unloaded and goes to check on food, he watches and knows how much is on her shoulders.

Later, he finds the regulation pyramid court put into the courtyard and has to laugh. Even at the end of the world, pyramid players have to play. He picks up the ball and tosses it lightly, thinking about playing. He turns at the sound of footsteps, and sees Sam. He shoots the ball at her, and she catches it easily. "You play?" she asks.

Karl catches it when she throws it back. "For fun."

She smiles. "I'll go easy on you."

He tries, and he's big enough he can shoot over her head, even though she's tall. But her shots fall far more often than his, and she's agile as an eel, slipping all around him. His heart's pounding and he's grinning, because even though she's killing him, it's fun. And then the game changes. When he's trying to guard, she backs into him, trying to shove him back, and it hits like a lightning when she moves her hips and rubs against him. He thinks it's an accident, tries to put it out of his mind, that he's not thinking of her that way... until she tackles him when he has the ball, and they're both laughing. Then the feel of her body stretched out on top of him hits, and his laughter dies. She looks into his face, and reads something there. Instead of moving off right away, she stays on top of him.

She leans close so her breath feathers his face. "We have working showers," she promises in a low voice. "Interested?"

"Oh yeah," he agrees, and he lifts his head intending to kiss her, but she moves off.

On the way, he feels he should confess that he last frakked a Cylon. That he thought he loved her, even though she'd turned out to be a lie. This woman's real: he's followed her in the sports pages for years, and he used to have her poster on his wall in his apartment.

Then she's stripping off her clothes and he can't take his eyes off her. She has a beautiful body, all sleek muscle, long legs, and bare breasts that look like perfect handfuls. Her eyes catch his looking, and she grins, licking her lips. "Like what you see, hm? Karl?" She pads closer on her bare feet. "Maybe I should help you, if you're going to get all star-struck and tongue-tied on me."

She lifts her hands to frame his face and bring his mouth to hers. Determined not to be star-struck, he clasps her waist and then slides down to grip her ass and bring her hips closer to him, as her lips open to his. They part long enough for her to pull his tanks off and her hands explore his chest as she hums her approval into his mouth. Her fingers open his pants and slide on his thighs, getting close but not quite touching where he's starting to long for her touch.

With one hand she turns on the water in the stall, and stepping into the warm water feels like heaven. He forgets for a moment that he has a naked woman there with him, as he lets the water hit his face and chest -- until she presses up behind him and her hand sneaks around his hip to slide between his legs. She murmurs into his ear as she fists his cock, "I do like big men." She licks his ear and sucks on the side of his neck. But he doesn't want to come this way, jacked off, unable to even see her. It doesn't seem fair somehow, even if she's enjoying herself. So he turns.

His fingers trial up her sides lightly, and she squirms. "Ticklish?" he asks, and files it away for later, as he cups her breasts, lifting them for his mouth. He sucks the water from the points and licks away the droplets from the spray, and her fingers rub through his short hair, arching into the touch. "Frak me, Karl," she says, her breaths coming short and hard. "Frak me, now."

She turns, letting the water fall on her breasts, and braces her hands on the wall. He grips his erection, milking it twice to make sure he's hard enough, and then probes for her soft entrance. She rubs against it, opening herself to the touch, and then settling. "There, right there," she tells him. He grips her hips to keep her still and plunges inside. He sees her fingers curl and when he does it again, she pushes back to meet him. Soon they have the rhythm going, and the falling water combines with the slick, slapping sounds as they come together.

It's so good, burying himself in her. The water is warm, the steam beading on his face, but it's still cooler than she is inside, and under his own skin. It's not until she takes one hand from the wall and starts rubbing at her clit that he loses his breath as she tightens on him, drawing him down into need. He tries to hold out for her, knowing she's close too, as she jerks against him. "Oh gods, oh gods, harder, Karl."

His hands tighten, and he pulls her back into him, so he can grind into her, hard and deep, and that pushes her over the edge. She flexes, crying out, and he does it again, another hard long thrust, and she shudders all around him. He can't hold back any more, pulsing into her, gasping.

They're both twitching as they come down, and catch their breath. And neither of them move for a long time. He's slumped against her back, enjoying the feel as her aftershocks seize his cock. It fades as he softens, and he finally says, "That ... that was great."

"It'll do," she teases and hands him the bar of soap. "Time for the actual shower?"

He smirks. She thinks he's done. He teaches her otherwise, as he soaps her all over and gets her to come twice more before they finally turn off the water. Her smile's a little weary but satisfied, as she kisses him sloppily and leans into his chest. "My kind of guy. Welcome to the resistance."  



End file.
